


Say It Again

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Prompt: Pretty please with a cherry on top write victuri daddy kink? :3





	Say It Again

It had started out innocently enough with Viktor carrying out his duties as a coach, patting Yuri’s head on his way out of the dining room one evening and smiling “Go to bed early today, we’ll start at six tomorrow!”, the words a way too cheerful singsong. Yuri had just hummed absentmindedly, too involved in a conversation on his phone to pay much attention to anything else, fingers tapping away on the bright screen. The lack of reaction had made Viktor look back from the door.  
“Yuri? Did you hear me?”  
“Sure thing, dad”, he’d called out, the words only registering when it was already too late. Mortification had suddenly been crushing his chest and Yuri would swear he’d felt his heart skip a few too many beats. He’d fled the room without even looking up from his phone, squeezing past Viktor with a kind of flighty desperation born from true horror. Of course like that he’d missed the crooked grin on Viktor’s lips but maybe that had been for the best.  
After all, that was only how it started. How it ended, well…  
  
It ended with Yuri’s legs spread wide across Viktor’s lap, thighs trembling as he was riding his coach, mouth hanging open and panting, hands clasped behind his back, flushed chest thrust out while Viktor lay back against the wall almost lazily, warm hands trailing over Yuri’s body.  
“That’s it, my beautiful boy. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you, Yuri…”, he purred darkly, eyes half-lidded as he watched the younger man work himself so relentlessly on his cock, shuddering and moaning but never slowing down.  
“I’m – oh god, ohhh god … Viktor!” He sounded absolutely adorable, voice shaky and high-pitched, but that wasn’t quite right. So Viktor moved his hands to his boy’s hips, squeezing hard and pulling Yuri down into his lap, slowly grinding up into him.  
  
“That’s not what we say, is it?”, he grinned, delighted to watch the flush on Yuri’s cheeks darken as he tipped his head back, black strands of hair sticking to his forehead, jaw working around a beautiful moan as he met Viktor’s movements perfectly, hips circling.  
“D-d-daddy…”, Yuri panted, eyes squeezed shut and Viktor leaned forward to kiss and bite at the throat that was bared for him.  
“Look at me”, he growled against warm, damp skin. “Look at me and say that again…” Feeling Yuri swallow hard he hummed and carefully bit around the bobbing Adam’s apple before leaning back.  
He watched Yuri tip his head forward again with a little noise, blinking his eyes open, his pupils blown and a gorgeous, needy heat in his gaze. Yuri licked his lips, breath hitching when Viktor thrust deep into him, but he kept the eye-contact. Like a good boy.  
  
“Daddy…”, he panted, blinking his pretty long lashes a few times. “Daddy, I feel so good…” His shoulders were flexing when the movement of his hips got more insistent, obviously needy.  
“Yes you do, baby boy. I can tell. You’re so perfect for me…”, Viktor praised lovingly, taking his hands from Yuri’s hips to give his boy a wider range of movement and running them up and down his arms instead. “Come on, make yourself come on daddy’s cock. But keep your hands right here behind your back.”  
  
Yuri gave a happy little moan before going back to bouncing in his lap with even more vigour than before, the roll of his hips fluid and the muscles in his thighs working perfectly. His own, pretty cock was bobbing along with the movement, steadily dripping precome.  
Viktor wondered if his boy would be able to come just like this and the noises he made were surely suggesting he could. Time to find out. Though maybe he better give him a nudge or two. So Viktor let his hands grip back around strong hips, though this time not to stop their movement but to encourage it, helping Yuri into an even faster rhythm that had his boy crying out at nearly every deep thrust Viktor gave him.  
“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby boy. So strong and beautiful. And the way you sound, oh my … so lewd when you moan like that, yeah just like that. I love it. Gets me so hard for you. Just for you, Yuri. No one else but my baby boy could get me this riled up. Just wanna fuck you all night, god … make my pretty boy cry out for me…”  
  
“Daddy, oh daddy … oh fuck!” Hearing Yuri swear like that would probably be enough to make Viktor come, even it weren’t paired with breathy moans and those filthy, strained cries for him. It was just his luck that Yuri lost it as well at this moment, hips slamming down, spine bowing and eyes fluttering shut he clamped down on Viktor’s cock and came with a brainless litany of “Daddy, oh fuck, oh god yes, yes daddy, please I’m … I’m…”. It ripped Viktor over the edge as well, hands on Yuri’s hips guiding them through the stuttering rhythm until both of them fell still, Yuri slumping forward against his chest, squishing sticky come between them. Viktor didn’t care. He let himself fall back against the wall, arms winding around his boy’s body to pull him close and carefully pry Yuri’s hands apart. He pulled each one up to carefully kiss the knuckles, then gave stiff shoulders a quick rub.  
  
“I can’t believe we did that…”, came the little mumble, Yuri’s voice muffled against his shoulder, shy hands slowly circling his middle. Viktor chuckled.  
“You liked it!”, he chirped, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head. “You never came that hard before…”  
“I know!”, Yuri groaned, sounding a little mortified. But that was alright. They could deal with a little mortification. And maybe by the time they did it again even that little bit would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
